MAS ALLÁ DE TUS OJOS ESTA MI DOLOR
by Zzlash305
Summary: Enishi se quedo solo luego de la muerte de Tomoe pero conocerá que después de todo no esta tan solo pues se encontrara un par de ojos azules que esconden un dolor aun peor que el de el
1. Chapter 1 ESTOY SOLO

Este es un pequeño fic k hice con la creencia de k alguien leia bueno recuerden

+++++++++++++ es cambio de escena "…." Son pensamientos

Capítulo 1

ESTOY SOLO

Porque la vida suele ser tan cruel con las personas que quiero es una simple pregunta primero mi madre luego mi padre y ahora mi hermana.. acaso estoy maldito deja de pensar tanto o en cualquier momento te caerás y te van a encontrar pero ya no me importa mucho sin Tomoe es poco lo que mi propia existencia me importa a mi.

-¿Quién eres tú?, pregunto una voz detrás de el

-¿Acaso te importa? dijo es bastante molesto

-Te hice una pregunta

-Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro

-Es mi turno si, si me importa

-Y tú quién eres?

-Kaoru Kamiya

- Ya veo…. qué haces aquí?

-Solo paseaba y tú?

-Estoy solo no tengo nada mas

-Entonces ven conmigo debes tener hambre

-Y si me rehusó

-Confía en mi

-De acuerdo


	2. Chapter 2 ALGO MISTERIOSA

Resumen del capitulo anterior:Enishi se quedo solo despues de la muerte de Tomoe y encuentra a una niña que le ofrese su ayuda

Capitulo 2

ALGO MISTERIOSA

-Dime tu tienes familia Enishi

-No ya no un samurai mato a mi hermana y tu?

-Si si tengo pero es como si mi madre y mi abuela fueran las unicas mi padre es mas distante

-Ya veo

-Escucha podras quedarte aquí. Y señala una pequeña choza un poco abandonada, pero acogedora

-Pero que voy a hacer yo aquí

-No te preocupes vendre a visitarte cada día y a traerte lo que necesites, de acuerdo?

-Si

Pasaron los dias y Kaoru visitaba a Enishi continuamente durante las tardes y algunas noches, le llevaba comida, agua, ropa y algunos libros para que no se aburriera y aveces lo acompañaba a bañarse a un rio cerca de alli

-Donde estara Kaoru?

-No te preocupes, tiene trabajo que hacer

-Anata, no crees que es demasiado joven para ser una asesina?

-Tu y yo sabemos que nuestra hija no es ninguna tonta ni mucho menos una debil, es mas fuerte que muchos de mis hombres ademas en este mundo es necesario que sea asi

-Ya veo

-Dime Enishi eres un samurai

-No aun no porque tu si?

-Tengo que serlo Enishi ya no es seguro como antes – decia mientras se acercaba a la ventana a ver el atardecer

-A cuantas personas has asesinado?

-No lo se, para que torturarme sabiendo esas cosas

-Esta bien, pero te gusta?

-Si, si la persona es mala, me produce satisfaccion

-Ya veo

-Ya tengo que irme – se levanto de su lugar y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio de inmediato dejando un Enishi algo sonrojado que veia por la ventana lo rapida que era cuando se hiba

Enishi se sento en la mesa y tomo un pequeño libro es blanco que le dio su nueva amiga,y desidio hacer un diario igual que Tomoe.

En el escribia todo lo que le pasaba desde que habia llegado, tambien sobre su nueva amiga que en su opinion era bella alta pero no mas que el pero un tanto misteriosa pero interesante por sus grandes y hermosos ojos noche realmente durmio bien.

-Anata ya llego!

-Bien me alegra

- Hija que bueno que estas bien

-Ahhh s madre lamento llegar tarde

-Dime mi querida Kaoru como es que te fue?

-Esta muerto, que mas quieres que diga

-Muy bien, sabes en el pueblo ya te conocen como Iusta(mounstruo cruel)

-Vaya tan mala soy?

-Hija, cortas cabezas, sacas corazones y arrancas brazos y piernas, lo unico que no saben es que eres una niña de 12 años

-De acuerdo, buenas noches

-Recuerda mañana tienes trabajo

-Ya lo se, no ha pasado mas de un mes que tengo un descanso

-En cuanto todo el pueblo sepa que ahora tu aplicaras la ley a las personas crueles podras descansar

-Buenas noches

Y una vez mas desaparecio en la oscuridad hasta su cuartodonde una vez mas dormiria sin remordimientos

-Anata cuantos días son?

-Solo 2 no te preocupes

-Y que hay de Kaoru

-Escucha desde ahora quiero que la llames Iusta y tranquila ella se hira solo 3

-Entiendo no crees que es algo cruel

- No ademas nuestra hija es mas fria que una roca seguro no le importa

-Esta bien


	3. Chapter 3 UN BESO PARA MAS AÑOS

Capítulo 3

UN BESO PARA MAS AÑOS

-Kaoru pero que haces aquí?

-Por orden de mi padre se referirá a mí por cómo me llaman en el pueblo: Iusta

-Iusta, que significa?

-Mounstruo cruel

-O ya veo pero que haces aquí?

-Me quedare contigo unos días mientras las cosas en el pueblo se calman de acuerdo?

-Ahh si

-Enishi no te sientes algo sucio porque yo si

-Porque?

-Porque quiero ir a darme una ducha al rio y tú?

-Yo también

-De acuerdo no voltees

-Está bien listo?

-Ya

-De acuerdo ahora voy yo

Enishi veía de lejos la escena extrañado y confundido no podía negarlo ella tenía un bello cuerpo para tener 12 años aunque ella estaba de espaldas a el.

-Qué te pasa es la primera vez que vez una mujer desnuda?

-Ahh no es solo que no te da algo de pena?

-No a ti

-Un poco

Y de un chapuzón estaban los 2 juntos en el agua cuando Iusta se acercó a el

-Dime ya ha besado a alguien Enishi?

-Aun no?

-Bueno entonces te concederé el honor

Y sin avisar Iusta le había dado su primer beso Enishi quien solo la miraba atónito pero luego el también se dejó llevar y la tomo por la cintura acercándola un más a él. El beso era suave y lento pero luego más apasionado y rápido, pero necesitaban aire así que se separaron.

-Iusta….

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero que nunca nos separemos

-Ni yo Enishi.

Y ahí estaba el mismo beso que duraría más y más años

FIN creOo


End file.
